


Jayfeather's Destiny

by Corwin



Series: Jayfeather x Tall Pine [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corwin/pseuds/Corwin
Summary: Jayfeather knows personally why medicine cats can't fall in love. He has had enough adventure and Destiny-quests for a lifetime, thank you very much. And he tries to resist his future, he really does, but StarClan be damned, dead cats have a surprising amount of control over reality.Tall Pine, meanwhile, is simply trying to be helpful when she finds a half-starved tom just outside her camp during a storm. She strongly believes that personal morals are far easier to obey than set rules, and will easily fight to protect innocents and loved ones.And that is how two star-crossed maybe-lovers possibly met. Perhaps.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"The feather of jay shall be caught in the tallest pine. The pine will shield the feather from the rushing river, the harsh wind, and the dark shadows."Jayfeather snorted. "Could you possibly be more vague if you tried?"Bluestar glared from where she sat. "You need to be careful what you say, Jayfeather. The tallest of the trees have the best hearing, and even the strongest hearts weaken."





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizuuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuuma/gifts).



> Err, hi! I've been gone a while, so this should be a good experience! I really just kinda dedicated this to Mizuuma cus I like their work Illusion IS reality!.

Dawn crept over the land as a group of cats gathered near a pool of water, which reflected bright stars on a dark night that had long since been chased off the sky. All of the cats gathered also had stars in their pelts, but the brightest was the one each had over their heart.

A grey-blue she-cat with a silver muzzle and bright blue eyes, which were filled with sorrow and regret, was curled around a tiny white and ginger she-kit. A large, broad shouldered golden tabby tom with a lion-like mane sat next to them, and on his other side was a small white tom with a fluffy red tail.

A fluffy, plump, black and white tom with wide eyes and well groomed fur approached, his coat containing only the star on his heart.

"Smudge." The grey-blue she-cat dipped her head on welcome. "Thank you for coming. We have important matters to discuss."

The black and white tom, Smudge, nodded. "Of course, Bluestar. My kin is a part of this, after all."

The she-kit spoke up, her tiny voice carrying through the air despite being nothing more than a whisper. "Are you the tom I'm named after? My momma said he was black and white, like you!"

Bluestar chuckled and nosed at the kits ear. "No, Swiftkit. This is Smudge, not Swiftpaw. He is a kittypet."

Swiftkit's eyes widened, and she yelped as she ducked into Bluestar's fur. The golden tabby tom let out a chirp of laughter as he twitched his whiskers in amusement. "No need to fret, Swiftkit. Smudge was a friend of Firestar's before he joined ThunderClan.

Swiftkit let out another, less scared, meow. "But Redtail said-"

"Redtail," Lionblaze, the golden tabby, swung his head around and raised an eyebrow at the white and red tom, "Has only ever told stories in order to scare kits. Whatever he got into your head is just a nursery tale."

Redtail glanced around nervously, twitching his tail. "That isn't important now. What is important is that Tall Pine needs guidance to ThunderClan." The pool of water glowed before an image appeared.

A black tabby she-cat with a bright ginger stripe down her back, ginger paws, and a ginger splash in her side. Her eyes were leaf green, and her fur was thick and fluffy. She was about the right age to be a warrior. A scar ran from her left shoulder blade to the very back of her right ribs. Her eyes held a haunted look, and her ribs could nearly be seen.

Bluestar touched the water with a paw, speaking as she did. "The feather of jay shall be caught in the tallest pine. The pine will shield the feather from the rushing river, the harsh wind, and the dark shadows."

A crack of lightning fell from the sky, and struck a tall rock ledge. The sun hit its apex, and surreal blue fog flooded the area before disappearing, taking the cats with it.


	2. Tall Pine, Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tall Pine meets a mysterious visitor out in the rain.

Tall Pine opened her eyes drowsily, the distant sound of paw steps making their way through the roar of rain and the thick rock walls of her camp. Her den was a cardboard box shoved into the corner farthest from the door. She rose from her nest and slunk into the main den, her black tabby pelt shining silver in the moonlight. Her ginger paws were not affected by the cold ground, and both the ginger stripe down her back and the ginger splash on her side glowed, her leaf green eyes searching.

The door had long since been broken just enough to let in a normal sized cat without struggle while still preventing dogs or foxes entry. The window was broken, but the glass shards had been cleared out.

A lean, mottled, pale grey tom with unseeing pale blue eyes the color of a jay's wing entered, his handsome thin coat heavy with rain. Tall Pine stood in shock for a moment, before hurrying forward and pressing against his side.

"Come on, let's get you to a den." She guided him to her nest, the only place she could watch over him as he recovered. When he sat down, his eyes filled with far away grief, she began grooming him, licking his fur backwards to warm him up.

She curled her tail around him, tasting a faint forest like musk over the rain and thunderpath. Memories of her distant childhood flooded her mind, of her father's father telling stories of clan cats who had taken his best friend, Rusty.

Tall Pine pushed the thought away as the tom gasped, a harsh sound. His eyes were suddenly focused, albeit still sightless. "Wha-"

Tall Pine stroked her tail over his spine in a calming manner, licking behind his ear in an attempt to soothe him. "Do not worry, traveller. You are inside now, safe from the storm."

She flicked her ear as his stomach rumbled, and she ducked outside of the den. However, just before she left the camp, a voice called out.

"W-wait! What's your name?"

She purred and locked eyes with him, blinking happily. "Tall Pine. And yours?" 

The tom shuffled his feet, the smooth rock beneath his paws completely foreign. He paused for a moment before answering.

"Jayfeather."


End file.
